


The Wedding of Melody Pond

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Little Amy, Little Mels, Little Rory, reference to the Wedding of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Amelia Pond tells her best friends, Mels and Rory, about the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of Melody Pond

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea after watching "Let's Kill Hitler". Btw, one of my favorite episodes.

"His hair was like this," said Amy ruffling Rory's hair.

 

"Ow!" exclaimed Rory after Amy accidentally poked him in the eye.

 

Mels giggled. Amy rolled her eyes. "It couldn't have hurt that much, Rory," responded Amy.

 

Rory nodded and tightly shut his eyes. "He was wet too," said Amy dumping a half-filled water bottle on Rory.

 

"That's cold, Amy... I mean Amelia. He called you Amelia right?" asked Rory.

 

Amy continued without paying attention to Rory. "His shirt was ripped like this," said Amy while tugging the seams on Rory's shirt sleeve apart.

 

"Amelia! This shirt is new. When my mum took me shopping, I specifically asked for this blue shirt, and now you go and rip it. I got this shirt 'cause you said... 'cause you said..." the tears began to flow from Rory's eyes, "You said blue shirts were special."

 

Rory began sniffling quietly. "Oh come on, Rory, it's not that bad. I'll stitch it back for you yeah?" Mels said feeling a little sorry for him.

 

"Promise, Mels?" asked Rory trying to stifle the sniffling.

 

" _Yes, Rory_ ," answered Mels.

 

"Mels, how would you get the needles and string?" asked Amy with her hands on her hips.

 

"Conversation for a different day," Mels said leaning back on Amy's bed with her hands behind her head and a contented smirk on her face.

 

"No, don't do that," said Rory reaching his hand in his pocket, "Here's some money. Buy it," he said holding out the money.

 

"No, thanks."

 

"But, Mels..."

 

Amy cut in, "I've got some needles and string here so keep your money, Rory."

 

Rory tentatively stuck her hand back into his pocket. "Back to what we were doing. One last thing. His tie," said Amy approaching Rory with a tie.

 

"Do you know how to tie a tie, Amelia?" asked Rory with a shaky voice very slowly backing away from Amy.

 

"Nope," Amy replied.

 

"Then I'll do it," Rory said snatching the tie from Amy.

 

"There. Now he looks like the Doctor," said Amy with a satisfied grin.

 

"I wanna be a doctor," piped up Rory still fiddling with the tie.

 

" _Yes, Rory,"_   said Mels clearly disinterested.

 

"The Doctor has a blue police box that he travels around in," explained Amy picking up one of her many cardboard models of the TARDIS.

 

"Well, I'm going to marry the Doctor," said Mels.

 

"Okay. Mels, you stand next to Rory," Amy said pointing to the boy who was thoroughly frightened by this point.

 

" _Amelia,_ I don't want to marry Mels," whined Rory.

 

"I don't want to marry you either, Rory, I want to marry the Doctor... and you want to marry Amy," added Mels under her breath.

 

"Mels!" Rory squeaked.

 

"I now pronounce you..." began Amy.

 

"No wait! My parents need to be at my wedding. You two pretend to be my parents," Mels said looking back and forth from Amy to Rory.

 

"Okay. What do parents do at weddings?" asked Amy.

 

"They say 'I consent and gladly give'," answered Mels with a smile.

 

"Then I consent and gladly give," Amy said.

 

"Uh... and so do I," Rory agreed.

 

"No, you have to say it too Father of the bride," Mels said looking at Rory.

 

"Umm ok. I consent and gladly give," Rory said.

 

"Okay then. I now pronounce you Raggedy Man and wife. Now it's done. I wanna play something different. How about Prisoner Zero?" asked Amy.

 

"Alright, Come on," said Mels running off with Amy.

 

"Wait! Mels!" shouted Rory after her.

 

"Yeah?" asked Mels reappearing at the door of Amy's bedroom.

 

"You said you'd fix my shirt," Rory said looking down at the floor.

 

"Then take it off."

 

"What?"

 

"Give it to me."

 

"But then I won't have a shirt. I can't play with you guys if I don't have a shirt."

 

"Then borrow one of Amy's."

 

"But those are girl shirts," said Rory while handing Mels his torn shirt.

 

"Deal with it," was Mels' only answer.

 

The sentence, "Prisoner Zero has escaped!" came from downstairs.

 

"Bye, Rory. Come down when you put on a shirt," said Mels running downstairs.

 

" _Mels!"_ yelled Rory.

 

The next time River met a Doctor that knew they were married, he came up to her and said, "You, Rory, and Amy planned our wedding fifteen years before we were married."

 

"Oh, did Amy tell you about that?" River asked blushing.

 

"Yeah, so I went to see it myself. You know, for inspiration," the Doctor said with his trademark grin.

 

River thought back to that day. She had ran down the stairs of Amy's house grasping Rory's shirt when she almost tripped on something. It was some needles, string, knitting needles, yarn, and a book called _Knitting for Girls_. "Amy! Did you leave the sewing stuff here for me!" yelled Mels.

 

"No!" was the reply.

 

"Then maybe it was the Doctor," said Mels smiling to herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. I like comments. Comments are cool. :)


End file.
